1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to power transmission components such as timing belt pulleys, table top sprockets and gears, especially to those in two pieces that facilitate convenient assembly around a shaft located near a table top or conveyor surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a variety of machines which utilize timing belt pulleys, sprockets and gears which are assembled on shafts that cannot be easily moved. Such arrangements are often found in conveyor systems and, in the event of the need for replacement of a power transmission component, the supporting shaft cannot be conveniently moved. To do so often requires stopping an assembly line at a very expensive cost to the manufacturer. For this reason, a variety of two-piece power transmission components have been developed in the past which, when divided, can be assembled around a shaft without its removal.
The two-piece power transmission components of the past have some significant disadvantages, one being the lack of a satisfactory self-aligning and locking feature to promote ease and accuracy of assembly. Some have fastener arrangements which are difficult to reach and manipulate due to the inconvenient location of the power transmission component beneath the surface of a table or a conveyor.